


I will (not) kiss you

by atarangires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, How Do I Tag, M/M, bahasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarangires/pseuds/atarangires
Summary: Semuanya dimulai ketika Seungcheol mengadakan pesta kelulusannya dari universitas. Menjauh dari keramaian, sepasang mata Wonwoo justru tertambat pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang menggunakan--oke, apakah Wonwoo salah lihat atau laki-laki itu memang memakai choker?





	I will (not) kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> :'D

 

Wonwoo merasa berat badannya bertambah ketika Mingyu menyeretnya dari kasur. Kata sialan sudah berkali-kali terlintas di pikiran mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris itu sejak sahabatnya menerjang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Rentetan gerutuan sudah ia lemparkan pada sang lelaki jangkung, tapi bukan Kim Mingyu namanya jika tidak keras kepala. Demi apapun, Wonwoo menyesal habis-habisan karena dulu mau berkenalan dengan Mingyu. 

"Ayolah, Jeon Wonwoo!" Seperti seekor anak anjing, Mingyu berteriak antusias. Matanya berbinar cerah, entah mengapa membuat Wonwoo makin muak. "Kapan lagi kau ikut pesta? Kapan lagi Seungcheol-hyung merayakan kelulusannya? Kapan lagi-" Mingyu mengecilkan suaranya, membuat gestur mencibir, "kapan lagi kau keluar dari gua primitif ini?"

Sepasang mata Wonwoo memicing tajam. "Satu-satunya yang primitif di sini itu otakmu," ditendangnya tangan Mingyu yang mencengkeram erat kedua pergelangan kakinya. " _Fuck off_ ," Kalau saja Mingyu belum tahu watak Wonwoo, ia pasti sudah sakit hati dan langsung membakar semua koleksi buku pemuda cuek itu. Untung saja mahasiswa yang mengambil fokus kuliner itu masih memiliki kantung kesabaran.

"Gaya hidupmu tidak kalah primitifnya, tahu." Mengerucutkan bibir, Mingyu melepaskan kaki Wonwoo dari cengkeraman tangannya, kemudian memilih untuk ikut merebahkan diri. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Mingyu, entah kenapa, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara. Wonwoo cukup senang karena tidak perlu mendengar celotehan sang sahabat. Keduanya memandang langit-langit kamar, sembari mendengar satu sama lain bernapas. Tanpa memalingkan wajah, Wonwoo melirik Mingyu. Yang bersangkutan sedang mengatupkan mata rapat-rapat. Semuanya terasa tenang, sebelum Mingyu tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menyeringai. Senyum itu seketika mengingatkan Wonwoo pada boneka Annabelle.

"Jadi? Kau ikut, kan? Ya ya ya ya, Wonwoo-hyung, please, pleaaaseeee? Aku ingin sahabatku punya kehidupan sosial!"

"Ming-"

"Aku mohoooon!" Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa tidak akan ada satu hal pun yang bisa menghalangi Mingyu untuk meraih apa yang ia inginkan, lelaki bermarga Jeon itu akhirnya menghela napas.

"Tunggu aku di luar."

"SERIUS-"

"Di. Luar."

"WON-"

 _"Get out now or I will kick your sorry ass."_ Wonwoo sungguh ingin mencolok dua pasang mata beriris cokelat yang membulat ceria di hadapannya saat ini.

 

 

 

 

Datang ke pesta bukanlah salah satu hobi Wonwoo. Sebelum ia mengenal Mingyu, jumlah pesta yang didatanginya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Mungkin semua karena kepribadiannya yang cenderung lebih suka bergaul dengan kesunyian daripada tersesat dalam hingar bingar musik dan pekikan dari sesama _homo sapiens._ Namun, begitu ia bersahabat dengan Mingyu, jumlah pesta yang ia datangi meningkat tajam. Wonwoo akui semuanya karena sang sahabat selalu menyeretnya dari satu pesta ke pesta lain (Mingyu selalu rewel jika Wonwoo menolak, menyebalkan memang).

Hal yang tidak berbeda terjadi hari ini. Berdiri di pojok ruangan, dekat jendela, sepasang iris cokelat gelap milik sang lelaki pendiam mengobservasi sekeliling ruangan. Mingyu sudah pergi duluan, menyapa Seungcheol kemudian bermain monopoli bersama laki-laki ceria bernama Seokmin.

 _Bagus,_ gerutu Wonwoo, _baru satu detik ditinggal, makhluk satu itu sudah keluyuran,_ lanjutnya kesal sambil melayangkan tatapan tersakiti pada sang sahabat yang kini tertawa senang karena menang monopoli.

Sambil berjanji saat pulang nanti ia akan membuat melar wajah tampan Mingyu—entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Wonwoo tetap bersikukuh akan membuat melar wajah sialan itu—, sang anak pertama dari keluarga Jeon memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini.

Kakinya membawa Wonwoo pada taman mungil di belakang rumah Seungcheol. Di sana terdapat sebuah bangku menghadap belasan pot bunga mawar. Puluhan kuncup yang sudah mekar terlihat berdampingan dengan indah. Wonwoo mengusap tangannya, hawa dingin menusuk di luar ruangan begitu kontras dengan kehangatan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Pemuda itu kemudian mendongkak. Di langit, bulan purnama bersembunyi di balik lapisan tipis awan. Malu-malu, sesekali ia mengintip ketika awan sedang jarang.

Selama beberapa detik, Wonwoo merasa begitu tenang.

Selama itu pula, tidak disadarinya jika ada satu sosok yang terbangun dari tidurnya di bangku taman itu.

"Uh..."

Suara itu seketika memecah lamunan Wonwoo. Sang mahasiswa Sastra Inggris lekas menengok ke arah bangku taman demi menemui sepasang mata balik menatapnya. Kedua kelereng gelap itu masih menyiratkan rasa kantuk. Wonwoo hanya mematung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika ditatap lama-lama oleh orang asing.

Terutama, orang asing yang begitu atraktif.

"... Halo?" Lelaki di bangku taman itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Surai hitam turut jatuh mengikuti gerakannya.

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Kali ini bukan karena mati kaku sebab tidak biasa bercengkrama dengan orang asing, melainkan karena kesadaran yang terlambat datang—kesadaran kalau sosok di depannya terlihat selayaknya karya seni buatan Da Vinci. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah yang seakan dipahat langsung oleh dewa-dewi Yunani itu—mulai dari mata, hidung, bibir, dagu; manusia di depannya terlihat nyaris sempurna.

"Hai?"

Wonwoo mengerjap. Wajahnya seketika memanas ketika menyadari seberapa lama ia memandangi wajah sosok di depannya. Kini, lelaki itu jelas-jelas tidak lagi mengantuk. Meski begitu, ia sepertinya tidak sadar jika sejak tadi menjadi objek observasi lawan bicaranya.

"Uhm, hai,"

"Tidak ikut pesta?"

Gelengan kepala, Wonwoo menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Butuh udara segar. Kau?"

Lelaki di bangku taman itu terkekeh, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, "Sama. Di dalam terlalu ramai,"

Ia kemudian bangkit, dan perhatian Wonwoo seketika tertuju pada benda yang membelit lehernya.

Sepasang bola mata Wonwoo membulat.

_Oh, shit._

Apakah itu—

_Choker?_

Dan seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, lelaki itu kembali memiringkan kepalanya; memperjelas fakta bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang melingkari lehernya.

 _Damn_ _._

Pemuda itu benar-benar memakai _choker,_ dan Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu ia punya ketertarikan tersendiri pada apapun yang menggunakan _choker_ sampai **_detik_** _ **ini**_.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, namamu?"

"Uh?" Tersadar dari alam batinnya, Wonwoo mengerjap dan menemukan pemuda itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menggunakan T-shirt tanpa lengan dan menutupinya dengan jaket denim.

"Namamu," Sosok di depan Wonwoo tersenyum lebar sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Sang mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris segera membalas uluran tangan tersebut dan berujar, "Jeon Wonwoo. Universitas Pledis. Sastra Inggris," Entah mengapa, Wonwoo merasa perlu untuk menyertakan beberapa info tambahan selain namanya.

"Serius? Pledis?" Pemuda di hadapannya mendadak terlihat makin antusias.  Senyum lebar terukir di wajah manis itu. "Kalau begitu, kita seharusnya sudah sering bertemu,"

Sepasang alis Wonwoo bertemu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kita—"

Kalimat itu terpotong oleh teriakan dari dalam rumah. Dua anak Adam itu lekas menengok ke asal suara. Di dekat pintu, seorang laki-laki berwajah lonjong dengan rambut dicat silver mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hao?"

Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan dengan setengah hati.

"Aku menang monopoli. Kita pulang sekarang."

Satu detik kemudian, tawa manis terdengar di taman belakang rumah Seungcheol. Wonwoo melirik pemuda di sebelahnya—pemuda ber- _choker_ itu—, kemudian kembali menatap ke sosok berwajah jutek yang masih berdiri menyandar di pintu.

"Kau mengalahkan Mingyu?"

Lelaki jutek itu menyeringai. "Sekali main, dia langsung terperangkap lebih dari sepuluh kali di hotel-hotelku. Bank saja sampai dia hutangi." Kemudian, ia menggerakkan kepalanya. "Ayo pulang. Aku mau tidur saja."

"Oke—tunggu sebentar," Pemuda yang tadi tidur di bangku taman itu menengok ke arah Wonwoo, lalu tersenyum, "aku duluan... uhm, Wonwoo?"

Yang disebut namanya mengangguk dan lekas mengiyakan. Sang lawan bicara tersenyum lebar, lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Wonwoo, dan segera menyusul temannya.

Barulah beberapa menit setelah sosok pemuda ber- _choker_ itu pergi, Wonwoo menyadari bahwa ia tidak tahu nama orang yang baru saja membuatnya lupa bernapas itu.

 _Bloody genius_ , batinnya memaki penuh sarkas.

" _Shit_ ," Si sulung Jeon mengerang, " _what the hell,_ Jeon Wonwoo."

Setelah ini, ia rasa ia akan memberondong Mingyu dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

**Author's Note:**

> dikopas dari akun wattpad dengan tujuan... entahlah? I just... want to see update di tag wonhui LOL anw doakan semoga bisa ngelanjutin ini


End file.
